A Silly Love Story
by Cassie Winters
Summary: Short plotless fluff to help with the NS withdrawal. PG for a little bit of language, nothing bad.


A/N This was quickly written and is just put out here for a little more N/S fluff. It is nothing special. I was listening to the song and decided, what the hell, I'll write this in-between doing stuff that actually needs to be done. I know I have another story that isn't finished but I have writer's block and no free time. I will try to finish it soon. Now to end this ridiculously long author's note.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters and not the song, which is the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge.

A Silly Love Story

Shift had finally ended. Sara couldn't wait to get out of the lab and do something.

It didn't matter what she did, as long as it was interesting and fun. She practically ran to

her locker to get her things. Sara wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into Nick.

"Umph." Sara practically bounced off of Nick's body.

"Nice to see you too, Sara." Nick just smiled and reached out his hand to help Sara up.

Sara looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm in a little bit of a rush."

"Why? Do you have a hot date with the love of your life?"

Sara just rolled her eyes. Nick took in her reaction and said, "What? Love is a many splendored thing. Love…love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."

"Nick, don't start that again. And if you try to set me up with another one of your friends, I swear…"

"Well it's true you know. All you need is love."

"Love is just a game." Sara replied and then giving Nick a knowing glance. "And you should know considering the big player that you are."

"Ouch. That hurts." Nick feigned being shot in the heart and grabbed his chest with a pained expression on his face. "Lighten up a bit. If you don't have plans, why don't you come over to my place? We can have dinner or breakfast, whatever you want to call it, and watch a movie."

"I dunno."

"What else are you going to do?"

"Gee Nick. Your persuasive skills are amazing, you know that?"

"Well?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sara walked over to her locker, put in a few things and took out her jacket. She shut and locked the locker and turned towards Nick. "I'll be over in what? About an hour?"

Nick gave her his best Texan smile. "Great. See you then."

1 hour later

Exactly one hour later, Nick heard his doorbell ring. "Typical Sara." He thought. "Always on time." Nick walked over and smiled as he saw Sara standing there holding a bag filled with some groceries and a bag from Blockbusters.

"Hey. I figured that if your fridge was anything like mine, we would need something that was edible to cook, and I also got a movie. No offense, but I don't think I can trust your taste in movies. You probably own a ton of westerns."

Nick took the bag of groceries from Sara and went into the kitchen. With a thick southern accent he said, "Why that is not true. Just because I may be proud of my Texan heritage does not mean I own everything cowboy."

Sara just cocked and eyebrow and pointed over towards Nick's entertainment center where a shelf was filled with old westerns.

A bit of color found its way to Nick's face. "Anyway." he said changing the topic. "What food did you get?"

"I got some eggs, flour, milk, chocolate chips, and some orange juice." Nick's face had lit up when Sara had taken the chocolate chips out of the bag.

"Nice! Chocolate chip pancakes it is! I haven't made them in a long time."

"They're my favorite." Nick and Sara said this at the same time and just looked at each other.

"Let's get crackin'"

After they had eaten breakfast, Nick settled down on the couch as Sara put the dvd into the dvd player. Nick couldn't help but to admire the view. Sara may not see it, but she was unbelievably good looking and attractive, not just physically attractive.

"Stop checking out my ass, Stokes."

"I wasn't. I was trying to see what movie you got."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"What did you rent anyway?"

Sara turned around with a smirk. "It's a surprise."

"Please tell me it's not a chick flick."

Sara plopped onto the couch next to Nick and pressed play on the remote. She turned towards him and just smiled her gap-toothed smile.

Nick groaned as the movie started and recognized what it was.

"Sara, I am not watching Moulin Rouge."

"Oh yes you are and I don't care how much you hate it. You owe me from the last time we all watched a movie and you chose. I had to sit through that stupid Monte Walsh movie."

"Hey! That was a good movie."

"There was only one good thing about that movie and that was Shorty and he died. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Nick frowned and turned his head towards the TV.

As the movie played, Nick kept stealing glances at Sara. She seemed to be absorbed by the movie. He never would have figured her to be the romantic comedy type, but it seemed he learned something new about her everyday.

Sara could feel Nick's eyes on her but tried to ignore it. She loved spending time with Nick. Over the years she felt her emotions towards him grow. They hit it off as friends right away and over the years Sara could sense her feelings for him change from feelings for a friend to something more. She would never act on it though because she knew she wasn't his type. Sara paused the movie and looked over at Nick who was still looking at her.

"Now, I know you know the words to this song and as much as you try to deny it and say you hate it, I know you secretly love it." Sara said as she looked Nick in the eyes. "So, what are we going to do? We are going to sing along."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and maybe it will make you stop staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Whatever you say, Cowboy. Come on." Sara jumped up and pulled Nick up with her. She tossed the TV remote to Nick and held the dvd remote up. "Microphones." She said as if it were that obvious.

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

'And damn proud. Come on."

Sara pressed play and the movie continued. Sara sang along with Satine and Nick sang along with Christian.

Christian / Nick

I was made for loving you baby

You were made for loving me

Sara did her best to restrain her laughter at Nick. He was way too into this. He was singing into the remote and acting it out with all that he had.

Satine / Sara

The only way of loving me baby

Is to pay a lovely fee

Nick was still impressed with Sara's voice. She could really sing and that little vixen act she was doing while singing this song was really getting to him.

Christian / Nick

Just one night

Give me just one night

Satine / Sara

There's no way

Cause you can't pay

Christian / Nick

In the name of love

One night in the name of love

Satine / Sara

You crazy fool

I won't give in to you

Sara turned and pretended to walk away. Nick, following her lead, went down on is knees and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Christian / Nick

Don't leave me this way

I can't survive without your sweet love

Oh baby don't leave me this way

Satine / Sara

You think that people would have enough of silly love songs

Christian / Nick

I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no

Satine / Sara

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

Christian / Nick

Well what's wrong with that

I'd like to know

Cause here I go again

Christian / Nick

Love lifts us up where we belong

Where the eagles fly

On a mountain high

Satine / Sara

Love makes us act like we are fools

Throw our lives away

For one happy day

Nick was standing now and faced Sara. He looked into her eyes and hoped she would see that he wasn't just acting when he sang the words to this song.

Christian / Nick

We can be heroes

Just for one day

Satine / Sara

You, you will be mean

Christian / Nick

No I won't

Satine / Sara

And I, I'll drink all the time

Christian / Nick

We should be lovers

Satine / Sara

We can't do that

Christian / Nick

We should be lovers

And that's a fact

Satine / Sara

No nothing would keep us together

Christian / Nick

We could steal time

Christian / Nick & Satine / Sara

Just for one day

We can be heroes

Forever and ever

We can be heroes

Forever and ever

We can be heroes

Nick took a step closer to Sara so there was very little space between their bodies. The sensation of each other's bodies in such close proximity had a dizzying effect on the two of them.

Christian / Nick

Just because I, and I will always love you

Satine / Sara

I only can't help

Christian / Nick and Satine / Sara

Loving You

Satine / Sara

How wonderful life is now

Christian / Nick and Satine / Sara

You're in the world

Nick pressed the mute button and then dropped the control to the floor. He took the remote out of Sara's hand and tossed it onto the couch with out ever taking his eyes off of Sara's. Sara tried to search Nick's eyes to see if she could decipher what was there. She knew what she wanted to see and she couldn't be sure if it was really there.

All doubt was erased when Nick lowered his head and gently placed his lips on her lips. The kiss was soft and brief, but in that short moment, both had felt the electricity between them. It was like nothing either had ever experienced.

Nick pulled his head back and looked at Sara to see her reaction. He wanted to know if she felt it too. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Nick?" Sara whispered.

"Yea."

" I guess you were right."

Nick looked confused for a second.

Sara moved so her lips were a fraction of an inch away from Nick's.

"All you need is love."

Pure plot-less fluff but what do expect from a story written in about an hour. Hope that helps with the Snicker withdrawal. And when I get the chance I promise for those who care to read I will add to my other story.


End file.
